


Bruised and battered

by Thunderfire69



Series: Gods have great hair and demons don’t [1]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey
Genre: I love the demon characters but leave my children the fuck alone, If You Squint - Freeform, I’m terrified this is my first work in this fandom and I’ve probably fucked it up, M/M, Monkey is such a child, They argue cause they care, This was going to be something romantic, Tripkey, but it turned into this, look Tripitaka is canonly trans you can’t tell me otherwise, me venting my own dysphoria as flux/fluid, trans Tripitaka, trans Tripitaka au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Just a trans Tripitaka au because Tripitaka is trans you can’t tell me otherwise





	Bruised and battered

**Author's Note:**

> The title for the google doc of this is “Tripitaka trans au idk just take the gay”
> 
> Also I probably fucked up their personalities but anyway I’m pressing post as we speak

“It’s not like I was  _ trying  _ to injure myself, Monkey!”

 

“The intent doesn’t matter, it’s the fact that you  _ did. _ ” 

 

Tripitaka stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words. Monkey always came off as immature and childish, but if his feelings came into play, often during arguments, it was almost like talking to an entirely different person.

 

An entirely different,  _ adult  _ person.

 

Tripitaka cast his gaze downwards, ignoring his still-sore ribs.

 

He heard a sigh from Monkey, one that usually indicated the god regretted what he’d said.

 

“Look, Tripitaka, I get it-”

 

“Oh, you get it, do you?” Tripitaka’s gaze immediately snapped back up to meet Monkey’s. “You get what it’s like to not feel right in your own body? You get what’s it’s like to feel physically repulsed when people don’t use the right pronouns? You get how I feel? You get how  _ any  _ of this feels?”

 

Monkey seemed to shrink back into himself for a moment, before he regained his composure.

 

He pulled out the small accessory holding up his hair, and it transformed into his staff. 

 

“I’m going to scout the area,” he said coldly, voice void of emotion.

 

“Monkey-” Tripitaka began, but the god was already striding off, leaving the human behind him.

 

_ If only Sandy and Pigsy were here right now. _

 

Unfortunately, they weren’t.

 

Sandy and Pigsy were off scouting ahead, checking the area for the sacred scroll.

 

Sandy knew about Tripitaka’s transitioning, and Pigsy was just a generally accepting guy.

 

But trust the stupid dysphoria to get bad enough for Tripitaka to do something stupid out of desperation that would cause problems later when the only person around was Monkey.

 

He regretted, heavily regretted, trying to use bandages to bind his chest.

 

He knew it wouldn’t end well, but with other means of binding lost along their journey, desperation had made him turn to this means of binding.

 

Tripitaka trudged the short distance across their campground to the fire, wincing as he sat, bruised ribs protesting.

 

Focused on his own pain, and how best to make it up to Monkey, he didn’t hear the demon coming until it was too late.

 

A hand clapped over his mouth, and someone lifted him off the ground.

 

Tripitaka managed to yell out a loud “MONKEY!” before he was hurriedly gagged, tied up and blindfolded, then tossed into a cart.

 

He could feel it moving, quite swiftly, and hoped Monkey would be able to catch up.

 

Just as Tripitaka was growing nauseous from the movement, the cart abruptly and violently stopped, sending him flying forward, hitting his head on something and making his already-injured ribs scream in pain.

 

As he lay there in a daze of pain, he could dimly hear the sounds of fighting from outside.

 

The pain was slowly subsiding when the sounds stopped, and someone removed his blindfold.

 

Blinking at the harsh light, Monkey’s worried face came into view, and the gag was quickly removed, too.

 

“Monkey?” he managed to get out, wincing once more at the pain.

 

“Thank the gods,” Monkey muttered, carefully lifting Tripitaka, whose ribs still hurt when the god did this.

 

Monkey carried Tripitaka the entire way back to their camp, his apparent reasoning being that the demons could be after them and they didn’t have time to untie 

Tripitaka in case they were caught, but Tripitaka half-suspected it was because Monkey was worried about him- suspicions that just proved true when Monkey insisted on tending to the wound on the human’s head and to his ribs.

 

It really wasn’t the worst thing in the world, he thought as he faced his head downwards to allow Monkey to gently clean the wound at the back of his head.

 

No, it really wasn’t the worst thing in the world to let Monkey take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck haha   
> Also I’ve been dragged deep into this fandom where is season two I physically need it to survive, Monkey could fuck me, Tripitaka is HOT and I love the Font Demon and Raxion with all my heart  
> WHY IS THE FANDOM SO SMALL  
> I DON’T UNDERSTAND  
> also I have Aus pax tomorrow (well today since I’m posting this at 1am) and then it’s my birthday on Tuesday the 30th of October- I’ll be 15, same age as Peter was in Homecoming oh yee


End file.
